Lightning
Lightning '''is the ability to generate and manipulate electricity. Description As its name implies, Lightning grants its user the ability to generate and manipulate electricity in a variety of ways. Lightning users are not limited to just shooting bolts of electricity or creating electric auras; they are, in fact, capable of using eletrcity to enhance their physical attritubutes. Upon activation, its user's body will be surrounded by bright blue electricity, though in some cases, the electricity will be coloured in the user's signature colours instead. This electricity can be controlled in a number of ways and usually follows the user's hands. Usage * '''Electrogenesis: The user can generate electricity from their hands. * Electrokinesis: The user can manipulate the electricity they generate for offensive purposes. * Electrocuting Body: The electricity around the user will electrocute and knock out anyone without sufficiently high defence who comes into contact with it. * Electric Resistance: This ability gives its user resistance to electric shocks. * Enhanced Speed: Remi has also displayed that she can catch up to a motorcycle with her ability active.Chapter 49 * Circuit Detection: In high-tiers, it manifests passively by allowing the user to detect electrical currents without activating their ability.Chapter 25 * Long-range Circuit Tracking: Remi has also hinted that she can track people over a distance via their electronics. This may be an application of her circuit detection. *''Homing Shock Beam'' (John only): By combining Lightning with the abilities Energy Beam and Hunter, John can shoot numerous lightning-enhanced energy beams that home in on their targets. Not only can these beams deal massive amounts of damage, but they can also shock foes. Strengths & Weaknesses Lightning Shot.jpg|Lightning can enhance the user's speed greatly. Lightning shot 2.jpg|Remi displays Lightning's long-ranged capabilities by shooting lightning bolts. Lightning Shock.png|Remi surrounds her body in electricity, (literally) shocking Melody. Lightning Tap.png|Even just a tap from a Lightning user... Lightning Stun.png|can leave someone stunned. Teddy Sensor.jpg|Lightning's passive effect can detect electrical currents. Lightning allows its user to control electricity to a fine degree and is considered to be one of the strongest abilities introduced in unORDINARY. It is a highly potent and powerful ability that can, according to Arlo, pierce his nigh-impenetrable Barrier. Besides its highly destructive power, Lightning is also highly versatile, possessing muliple uses; Remi has used her ability to shoot lightning bolts from a great distance, coat her body with eletricity to make herself physically untouchable, increase her speed the the point where she can catch up to a speeding motorcycle, and even stun opponents by simply tapping them. As a high-tier ability, Lightning has a passive effect that allows its users to detect electrical currents. However, Lightning lacks in blunt and piercing attacks, instead being reliant on electrocution and burns to cause damage. Because of this, the ability will have limited to no effect on those with enough defensive power. Gallery Notes & Trivia * Lightning is the first ability introduced to be shared by three people. *Whenvever Rei and Remi use Lightning, the lightning bolts generated from the ability are usually in an electric-blue colour; however, when John uses the ability, his lightning bolts are black with an amber highlight. References Navigation Category:Abilities Category:Quantum Manipulation Category:Investigation Arc